Some information processing apparatuses, such as a digital multi-function peripheral, a settlement apparatus (POS terminal) or an information distribution apparatus, are equipped with devices that perform non-contact communication. The non-contact communication is one in which two non-contact communication devices wirelessly communicate in close proximity (an area of about several centimeters). As non-contact communication, for example, a communication method called near field communication (NFC) is known. Non-contact communication is often operated as a technology for reading information from a non-contact IC card or a portable electronic device (mobile terminal). For example, an NFC terminal provided in an information processing apparatus such as a digital multi-function peripheral is used to read information such as authentication information from a non-contact IC card or a mobile terminal.
However, the NFC terminal mounted in an information processing apparatus in the related art usually functions as a card reader for reading information from a portable terminal. The card reader does not function as an interface for supplying a large amount of data to the mobile terminal at high speed. Therefore, there is a problem that communication control for acquiring data from the information processing apparatus becomes complicated even for a mobile terminal that may communicate with the information processing apparatus with NFC.